coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8076 (6th March 2013)
Plot Stella's tetchy when Gloria criticises her for standing up Jason last night. Brian asks Faye how many tickets she wants for the school play. She requests two. Kirsty's solemn as she prepares to visit the police and confess her dishonesty. Stella's incensed when Karl turns up at the Rovers with an umbrella she left in his cab. Gloria's taken aback when Stella firmly orders him to leave. Eileen admits to Julie that she's insecure about Paul working with Toni. Julie decides they should call at the fire station and try and get a look at Toni. Alison informs Fiz and Tina that she's persuaded Kirsty to tell the police the truth. Fiz and Tina are overjoyed that Tyrone could be released imminently. Kirsty spots Alison leaving Tina's flat and realises that they have been in cahoots. Katy bites back when Ryan insults her decision to have a baby so young. Katy's nose is put further out of joint when Steph invites Ryan on a date. Gloria continues to defend Karl, so Stella snaps and reveals that he practically kidnapped her last night. Gloria's stunned when Stella adds that he also made a pass at her in the bar after closing. Stella refuses to have anything to do with him. Finding the fire station deserted, Julie drags reluctant Eileen inside to look for a photo of Toni. Hearing Paul's voice, they dive into a cupboard to avoid discovery. Karl calls into the pub. Gloria rails at him for pestering Stella and kidnapping her in his cab. Overhearing, Lloyd and Steve are furious and promptly sack Karl, while Jason thumps him for good measure. Sunita looks on, enjoying Karl's downfall. Alison visits Kirsty to check what the police said. Kirsty reveals that she didn't go. Alison's sheepish as Kirsty accuses her of plotting with Tina and Fiz. She refuses to help Tyrone, and challenges Alison to stand by her, having failed to do so in the past. Julie feels claustrophobic and bursts out of the cupboard, startling a gobsmacked Paul and Toni. Paul seethes upon realising Eileen came to spy on him. Faye tells Anna and Owen that she could only get a maximum of two tickets for her play. Gutted Owen nobly steps aside so that Anna and Tim can attend. Faye's thrilled. Stella learns that Karl's lost his job and shouts at Jason and Gloria for interfering. Eileen tries to apologise to Paul but he's furious that she doesn't trust him. Alison tells Tina and Fiz that Kirsty's changed her mind. They implore her to go to the police herself but she refuses to betray her daughter. Fiz is devastated. Karl calls into the Corner Shop and blames Sunita for wrecking his life. Sunita tells him that no one wants him and he should move away. Karl vows to stick around and make her pay. Sunita's unnerved. Cast Regular cast *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Karl Munro - John Michie *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Joseph Brown - Ronny & Tommy Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast *Alison Soames - Dawn Hope *Toni Griffiths - Tara Moran Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, hallway and yard *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Corner Shop *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Prima Doner *Weatherfield Community Fire Station - Locker room and exterior Notes *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Karl faces the consequences of his actions when Stella tells her friends he kidnapped her the night before; and Kirsty prepares to confess her lies to the police. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,560,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2013 episodes